


Personal Spaces

by NowMakeThemKiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bathroom Sex, Big Brother Gabriel, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Questionable Lube Choices, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowMakeThemKiss/pseuds/NowMakeThemKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his coworkers visit Gabriel at his new job where he is employed as a hibachi chef. When they are seated at the same table as Dean and his friends, the grill isn't the only thing heating up.</p><p>or </p><p>The one where Cas fucks Dean in a public restroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is ridiculously unbeta'd, so feel free to share any suggestions.
> 
> While I enjoy reading and writing fic, I am new to actually braving up and posting anything. I would probably not be doing so if not for the encouragement of the ECKC, so thanks peeps and enjoy the rimming! <3

Balthazar held the door open wide for Cas and Anna to slip out of the January cold and into the warmth of the restaurant. From outside it didn't look like much, but Cas conceded the difficulty in making the exterior of a strip mall in nowhere Kansas appear anything close to exotic or classy. Inside, though, was a different story. 

His first thought was why such a nice place would hire his brother, followed closely by an immediate focus on the elaborate landscape painted on the wall of the lobby. Beyond the glass partition to his left, he could see the rest of the establishment: a bar straight ahead with an intricately designed tile mosaic coloring the expanse of it's wall, and a sprawling dining room in the distance. This was not the cheesy, vaguely ethnic disaster he had expected.

"Welcome to Okinawa, how many in your party?"

Castiel was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the hostess, "Oh, yes...there are just the three of us, but would it be possible to be seated at Gabriel's next available table?"

"You know Gabe? Of course we can manage that...anything for friends of his."

And now he was completely confused.

She led them into the large room with rows of u-shaped tables arranged around sleek silver grills. Colorful flags and lanterns were hung from the wooden beams of the ceiling and the music that Cas could faintly hear formed the perfect backdrop for the experience- all flutes and carefully plucked strings. 

A sudden whooshing sound and blast of heat to the right quickly reminded him of the fact that he was here, with his friends, to sit in close proximity to his insane brother while he played with fire. Voluntarily.

The hostess stopped beside a table near the center of the room and turned, gesturing to it's three remaining place settings. Cas came to an abrupt halt. The already seated party looked at he newcomers with welcoming smiles, the kind born out of the sense of comradery of a shared meal. He barely registered the other four seated figures, having been momentarily blindsided with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in person. Cas found himself briefly flustered and at a loss to speak or move. Balthazar noticed this, of course, and smirked knowingly as he nudged Anna towards the corner chair and took the furthest for himself- leaving the only free seat beside- _holy shit_ \- the most amazing green eyes.

_Shit.Shit.Shit._

Having just come from the office, Cas took a few seconds to remove his suit jacket and hang it on a nearby coat rack, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows before turning slowly to face the situation that was quickly filling his stomach with butterflies.

Dean almost spit the imported Japanese beer Sammy made him order all over the place when he looked up and saw the trio that had just arrived at their table. His brain registered the fact that there were three figures, but it was hung up on the dark haired guy in front. The room suddenly felt as if the temperature had risen a few degrees and Dean swallowed loudly, giving his most charming smile as he took in blue eyes behind black rimmed glasses and a twisted tie that looked like it had been through a hard day at the office. 

The other two, a smirking guy with blondish hair and a pretty redhead sat down first as Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome went to hang his jacket. When everyone was settled, the woman was between her companions and it was impossible to tell if she was _with_ either one. Dean took another swig of his beer and let his over friendly brother's natural instincts take over with introductions.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is my fiance Jessica, my cousin Jo, our friend Charlie and my brother Dean." God, Sam was so excited to use his manners, Dean almost laughed out loud right then.

"A pleasure," said the guy at the end of the table who was apparently British?, "My name is Balthazar, this lovely lady is Anna and the handsome devil there beside Dean is Castiel."

Mumbled hellos and nods all around, the usual awkward shit that Dean hated about hibachi restaurants, but the food was so worth it. And if he got to sit beside a hottie and feel the warmth coming off of him while he enjoyed it, even better.

A waitress showed up to take their drink orders and Cas found himself asking for a beer even though he didn't usually drink alcohol on weeknights. A raised eyebrow from Anna and a knowing look from Balthazar told him he wasn't fooling anyone. Castiel just ignored them both. He knew he would need it to get through the evening. 

Especially since this guy, Dean, seemed closer than he was a minute ago. Had he never heard of 'personal space'?

He set about reading the menu, which had never seemed this difficult before, but Cas persevered. Shrimp. He liked shrimp. Good. Done. His neighbor leaned back further in his chair as he laughed at something one of his companions said and their shoulders were suddenly touching. Cas tried to ignore it, hoping he would just shift back to his earlier position, but instead he leaned even closer with that freckled face and spoke a quiet "Sorry, Cas.", followed by a wink that led Castiel to believe he was not sorry at all.

The waitress returned and orders were placed. Conversation resumed among the two groups and it wasn't until she came back with their soup and an assurance that their chef would be along shortly that Cas truly realized the seriousness of his current situation. In mere minutes his ridiculous brother would show up, take one look at Castiel's nervous face and know the scope of his attraction to Dean. Then his true mortification would begin.

Dean slurped his soup out of the weird spoon and tried to pay attention to the story Jo was telling about her American Lit professor. Everyone seemed to be laughing, so Dean joined in, completely unaware of what was funny. Fuck, he hoped none of them sent any questions or pointed remarks his way because there was no way he would pass that pop quiz. All he could hear was the deep rumbling voice of the man to his left. Why couldn't he have met this Cas guy somewhere else? At a bar or a party- somewhere he could have had Cas all to himself to whip out his moves without an audience.

He was just going to have to work with what he had and try subtlety- not a known Dean Winchester strength.

It was then that a grinning man, working his chef hat for all the added height he could get, rolled a cart up to their table with a loud "Howdy do!"

He introduced himself as Gabriel, winked at Cas and now Dean was pissed off. 

Gabriel began going over their orders and when he got to Castiel's, he leaned over the grill and leeringly asked if he would prefer the 'jumbo' shrimp, stating it was the house specialty and he was sure it could be arranged. 

The man beside Castiel huffed angrily and gulped his beer drawing Cas' eyes to his undulating throat for maybe a second too long. _Shit_. He looked up quickly to see if his brother had noticed and froze like a deer in headlights when he saw Gabe's face split into a foreboding smirk. _Fuck_.

He turned his attention to what Anna was saying and quickly realized there was no way he could follow a conversation while worrying about Gabriel's next move. Soup bowls magically disappeared, salads left in their place and Castiel gladly turned his full attention to carrot dressing. 

Then, as if he was the most normal hibachi chef you could ever hope to see, Gabriel calmly squirted the grill with liquid from an unlabeled bottle, ending with a long trail to the edge and promptly set it aflame. The suddenness of the blaze startled Castiel, who instinctively turned his face away from the immeasurable heat and unfortunately right into Dean's too close shoulder. 

His stomach sickened with embarrassment. Cas jerked to face forward again and sent his brother a glare.

Nonchalantly picking up a bowl of rice, Gabe dumped it out on the grill. He quickly used his spatulas to force the mound into what appeared to be the shape of a- yes, it was a butt. Next he raised a spatula high and brought it down on the pile with a sharp smack, a glance to Cas and a yelled "Who's your daddy?" 

Gabe continued to spank the rice until Castiel knew he was blushing too deeply to blame it on the heat from the grill and couldn't dare look at anyone else at the table. 

Dean watched as their chef spanked the mound of rice and everyone fell silent with the exception of odd giggles from the Brit and the redhead. Was this guy for real? Did he really think a classy looking guy like Cas was going to fall for this inappropriate bullshit? No matter how funny Dean might have found it in another situation, he was not impressed when beside him, Castiel's body went rigid and his face took on a deeper shade of red. Looking up at Sam's equally concerned face, Dean thought he might as well go with his gut and see if the guy was okay- that wouldn't be too out of bounds, right?

He ducked his head slightly into Cas' personal space and placed a comforting hand on his thigh, "You alright? You want me to tell this asshat to take a hike?" When those blue eyes finally looked into his with a small smile, Dean's body surged with a strong jolt of want. 

Cas leaned even closer to Dean, closing most of the distance between them and laid his hand carefully over the one already on his thigh. If Gabe was going to embarrass him anyway, he could at least make the most of it. "Unfortunately, that asshat is my brother, but I appreciate your chivalry."

He could tell Dean was surprised by the information as much as he was by Castiel's reciprocation of physical contact. Cas was surprised himself. Where the hell had this nerve come from?

He quickly pulled his hand away, but Dean's remained in place. Charlie snatched the salad bowl off of Dean's plate and Dean leaned back and resumed his earlier conversation with Sam and his fiance, giving no indication that he had begun rubbing patterns on the thigh of the stranger beside him. What the hell was even happening here?

Vegetables were chopped. Meat was sliced and seasoned. Conversations flowed. -but all Dean could see was Cas' lips around the mouth of his beer bottle and the flush that covered his cheeks when he caught Dean looking. 

Cas' brother wasn't letting up with the obnoxious comments either, and while a lot of them garnered laughs from the group, just as many earned awkward silences. After a particularly skilled series of moves that started with tossing an egg in the air and catching it in his hat and ended with the same egg being caught and cracked open on the edge of the spatula, he let out a loud "Yeehaw! Japanese Cowboy!" He spun the spatula around his finger like a gunslinger and the entire table erupted in confused laughter.

The fried rice was finished cooking and portions were slid onto everyone's plates, followed soon by a whole bunch of vegetables which Dean politely declined, Sam being more than happy to accept the extra serving. Next came one of Dean's favorite parts of eating at this restaurant: the shrimp toss. He removed his hand from Cas' leg in anticipation, but made sure to lock eyes with the man and send him a sexy smirk.

Starting at the end with Jess, Gabriel gathered a single shrimp on the tip of his spatula and gently tossed one toward each of them in turn while humming _Sweet Georgia Brown_. Bobbing and weaving in an attempt to catch the shrimp in their mouths, everyone looked ridiculous, but happy. The laughter died slightly after Dean caught his shrimp easily and Gabriel turned to Castiel with his spatula loaded down with shrimp saying dryly, "I know for a fact you can fit a lot in that mouth of yours, bro."

Snickering, Gabriel relented and dumped the shrimp, then, picking a single shrimp back up, tossed it at Cas who caught it easily and chewed angrily. Anna's shrimp flew past her to land on the floor and Balthazar ended up with three shrimp to the face before he finally conceded defeat to a smug Gabe.

While the table was again caught up in laughter, Dean leaned toward Cas again and purred "Nice catch, Cas." He licked his lips, eyes locked firmly on Cas' mouth. It was all Cas could do to mumble thanks and force his eyes back to the plate in front of him as his blood rushed south.

Cas couldn't take the building tension any longer. He needed to get someplace he could breathe and think clearly about what he was doing. Excusing himself to the restroom, he angled his crotch in such a way as to hopefully minimize anyone's view of his growing erection. His heart was beating so fast that he could hear thumping in his head. He found the men's room at the end of a poorly lit hall and pushed his way through the door making a beeline for the marble sink. He had just reached to turn on the cold water when he heard the door open behind him. Looking up in the mirror, he froze when he saw green eyes looking back. 

As soon as Cas got up from the table, Dean's brain went into overdrive. Had he taken his flirtation too far? Shit. He needed to know Cas didn't think he was a creep. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he looked at the screen for a few moments, pretending to read a text. 

"I'll be right back guys." He held up his phone and smiled at Charlie, not daring to make eye contact with Sam. 

Less than a minute later he was standing in the men's room wondering a little too late why he had thought following him into the bathroom was going to prove to Cas that he wasn't a weirdo. Deciding it was too late to do anything about it, he looked at Cas' reflection in the mirror and saw blue eyes dark with want staring right back. _Thank God_.

Dean wasted no time in getting his hands on the man in front of him, pressing his body along the back of Cas and gripping his trembling shoulders tight. He placed a first sweet kiss to the back of his neck and asked softly, "Is this okay? Do you want this too? Should I go?"

He got his answer in the form of a low whimper and a firm ass pressed back against his dick. 

"Good. I don't think I can handle this anymore. It's crazy that I want you so bad, Cas….can I have you?"

 _Holy shit_. Dean was here and his cock was just where Cas wanted it and he was considering doing something he had never done before. _Considering?_ Who was he kidding? He was definitely going to let a guy he had met less than an hour ago fuck him in a public restroom. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and weighed the options. How was this situation what was actually happening in real life? Of all his fantasies involving sex with a hot stranger that could randomly manifest, Castiel's luck would hand him the most attractive man he had ever met in a nondescript, utterly un-sexy bathroom with his obnoxious brother and friends just outside. But Dean was gorgeous and charming and he had strong hands that Cas wanted to feel on more than his clothed thigh. Most importantly, when would a guy like Castiel ever get another chance with someone like that?

"I'm yours Dean. Whatever you want." 

Dean's breathing was rapid and deep as he whispered into his ear, "I want you to fuck me."

Well, that was unexpected. 

Cas turned in Dean's arms so that they were facing one another and he leaned forward slowly, placing a soft and tentative kiss to Dean's mouth. Lips closed, bodies pressed tight, hands grabbing wherever they landed. It was at once oddly romantic and so, so hot. Without conscious thought, Cas slipped his tongue out to lick at Dean's soft lips and they opened up immediately, allowing tongues to clash and the kiss to deepen. 

Dean's hands slid down Castiel's sides and gripped his waist, squeezing firmly. Cas threw his head back to allow the moan that had been building to escape and Dean was there instantly. He kissed and nipped from Cas' throat to his jaw, letting his tongue slide slowly across the stubble there and it was all Cas could do to lean his weight against the counter and take it.

"God, Cas. You're so fucking hot. Wish we had more time." Dean hadn't been this hot from just making out in forever, but between how much he wanted Cas and the straight out porn situation they found themselves in, he was a bit overwhelmed.

Cas moved a hand to grip in Dean's hair and pulled his head back up so he could crash their mouths together again. This time here was no sweetness, just Cas' tongue searching Dean's mouth until he was whining for more. If this was any indication of Cas' abilities, Dean wanted Cas inside him in every possible way.

He slid his hands from Cas' waist to palm the other man's erection with one while the other moved toward the button of his dress pants. Cas let loose another guttural moan when Dean's hand worked it's way beneath his boxers to feel the hard flesh there with his own calloused fingers.

Cas was now moaning and making soft noises and he didn't even care. Dean's hand was hot on his dick and his mouth was clever and for a minute Cas forgot the need to hurry. 

"I thought you were gonna fuck me, Cas?" -and just like that, he was back on track. Cas made quick work of the belt and button fly that was standing between him and Dean's ass. He shoved Dean's jeans and boxer briefs down together and kissed the other man deeply while turning them in place to put Dean's back against the counter. A flick of his tongue in Dean's mouth and he pulled away with one last nibble on his lower lip. Spinning Dean once more until he faced the sink.

He carefully removed his glasses, folded them and sat them down, catching Dean's eye in the mirror again..

"Of course I'll fuck you, Dean." 

Dropping to his knees behind Dean, Cas gripped his ass and hummed with anticipation.

"As much as I love where you're going with this, we don't really have the time." Dean's voice was strained and laced with regret.

Cas stood, took the few steps to the door with purpose and clicked the lock. As much as the thrill that they might get caught was turning Cas on in a way he had never expected, he wasn't ready to throw caution completely to the wind. He returned to Dean still folded over the counter and whispered low in his left ear, "There's time..." before sinking once again to his knees.

He splayed his hands across the pale cheeks in front of him and began kneading the muscle there. Slowly forcing them apart and blowing softly across his prize. Above him, Dean was all heavy breathing and soft noises. Leaning in he gave one quick flick with his tongue against Dean's hole and then a long, slow lick, flattening out his tongue.

" _Jesus Christ_." Dean half whispered and Cas took that as his cue to dive in.

Dean's mind actually went blank for a couple of seconds when he finally felt a warm tongue dip into his hole. Cas was almost reverent in his movements. Each slow lick was followed by a deliberate thrust into his tightness that made Dean quiver with the need to have even more of this man filling him up. He lapped and plunged until Dean didn't think he could take it anymore, all the while massaging Dean's ass with powerful fingers. Dean looked up at himself in the mirror and was shocked at the utter abandon he saw there. He had been hoping for a friendly, quick fuck and now here he was laying himself bare for a stranger. 

Cas began lapping hungrily at his ass, moaning his pleasure and Dean hoped jealously that this frantic abandon was not the norm for the other man too. When Cas suddenly stood and looked at him in the mirror, his dark hair disheveled and lips swollen red, Dean was ashamed by the needy sound that came from his mouth.

He leaned his body heavily across Dean's back and stretched his arm toward the liquid soap dispenser anchored to the wall over the sink. Dean felt the hard line of a clothed cock against his ass. His mind went blurry as he pressed back against it and was snapped from his daze by a gravelly voice intoning "I don't want the first time to hurt," as Cas pumped some of the clear liquid onto his long fingers.

Whether it was the care he seemed to be taking or the indication that this wouldn't be the only time they fucked, Dean was gone at that moment. His eyes rolled back in his head and he knew any pretense of cocky control he might have once had was long gone.

Cas rubbed the slippery liquid between his fingers and watched Dean in the mirror as he lost control. Never had he wanted to take someone apart so badly just so he could be the one to put him back together. He placed open mouthed kisses along Dean's shoulders, lamenting the fact that his lips felt cloth there instead of skin. Closing his eyes, he dropped his forehead to rest between Dean's shoulder blades and took a deep breath to clear his mind of what might have been. Sliding his slick fingers down to Dean's crack he found the swollen ring of muscle that his tongue had left needy. Cas slowly slid one finger in, feeling Dean's body urging him deeper. He pumped in and out a few times before adding another once he met with little resistance, stretching Dean's muscles as carefully as he could while keeping their time constraint in mind. He scissored his fingers, feeling Dean accept the burn willingly.

The soap was working better than he had hoped, but it still wasn't optimum and Cas wanted to make sure that he wasn't hurting Dean. He wanted to give Dean control of how fast and deep Cas' fingers were driving into him. If he became nothing more than a fleeting memory to the other man, he wanted the memory to be a good one. Slowing his movements to a stop, Cas added a third finger and dropped his mouth to Dean's ear, "Fuck my fingers, Dean."

That was the exact moment Dean Winchester lost his mind. He vaguely registered hearing a noise that was much too high pitched to come from either of them, but that Dean suspected was his own doing. He really couldn't give two shits though when there was a surprisingly tender man in the guise of sex personified telling him to fuck himself back onto his fingers. Dean did just as he was told, thrusting his body back onto the slender digits that were filling him up almost to perfection. 

His dick was unbelievably hard and weeping to be touched, precome dripping freely and Dean couldn't do a thing about it as he gripped the edge of the counter and took Cas' fingers again and again. Cas started twisting his wrist on Dean's next thrust and _holy shit_. He was hitting Dean's prostate on every second or third pass now and suddenly, standing up became a much more difficult task than it had any right to be.

Dean was so eager and enthusiastic on Cas' fingers, he almost didn't want to see the sight end, but Cas knew that if he didn't get his cock inside Dean very soon he was likely to come in his pants. Just then he realized that while they could squeak by without proper lube, he was pretty sure there was nothing in this restroom that could be used as a condom.

His disappointment must have shown in his slowed movements and loud sigh because Dean craned his neck to look at him with concern asking, "What's wrong?"

"I hate to not be a man of my word, but I don't have a condom."

Dean grinned and gestured towards the jeans pooled around his ankles. "You obviously were never a boy scout, Cas."

Cas knelt and fumbled in the pockets for a wallet and handed it to Dean to open. He flipped it open smoothly and pulled one foil wrapped square from behind the billfold, tearing it open. Dean pushed Cas' pants and boxers further down his muscular thighs and took his dick in hand, stroking it several times. When Dean raised his eyes to Cas' as he slowly slipped the condom on, it was one of the most intimate moments of Cas' entire life. He sent up a silent prayer that he would be allowed to see this man again and leaned forward to claim his mouth once more. Several heated seconds later and it was Dean's turn to press Cas back against the counter.

Dean toed off one of his shoes and kicked his leg out of that side of his jeans, "Let's see how strong this sink is, Cas. I want to ride you."

And that was the exact moment Castiel Novak lost _his_ mind.

Dean crowded Cas against the counter and watched as the other man wriggled up onto it as far as he could. Dean couldn't resist ducking down to lick at Cas' balls that hung heavy with want. He slowly sucked one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, listening to the deep grunts his actions wrought from the man above him. He chuckled to himself when he heard a throaty, "You better get up here if you want that ride."

He pulled back with a quiet pop and stood, rubbing his hands up Cas' thighs as he climbed onto the sink to straddle him. "Be patient Cas, I'm gonna ride you like a Japanese Cowboy."

Cas threw his head back with his laugh, hitting it on the mirror behind him and laughing even harder at that. His eyes were bright and his smile was gummy and Dean wanted him so badly it hurt. 

Dean raised himself up on his knees and their laughter died down, both brought back to the moment by their mutual desire. He took Cas' cock in his hand and lowered himself down until just the tip was just breaching his hole, teasing them both with that perfect moment of anticipation. Cas gripped Dean's hips and they locked eyes as he slowly sank down on Cas' shaft, Dean's mouth opening slightly with each small gasp as he took him in. 

Dean stretching around his cock was incredible. Cas bottoming out, encased in Dean's hot tightness, was unbelievable. He looked up at Dean, whose eyes were now closed, and forced himself to hold still. He was so beautiful. Slowly, Dean rose up and dropped back down. Once, twice, three times and then the smallest of nods told Castiel it was time to grip Dean's hips firmly and help him lift up before pulling him back down, meeting him with every thrust. 

Cas had never felt such a frantic need before. He needed to learn Dean's body, he needed to make Dean come and most importantly and terrifyingly of all he needed to see Dean like this again. Cas pushed those thoughts from his mind and continued fucking up into Dean with all he had. Trying as best he could to hit his prostate whenever possible, but acceping the fact that he had little time for finesse. Dean was talking now, ramblings of _yes_ and _fuck_ and _unghhh_. 

All he could manage himself was the occasional grunt, but his mind was flooded with things like _perfect_ and _more_ and _mine_. 

Being filled by Cas was driving Dean insane. He could feel his stomach tightening with that compressed heat that meant he was close and no one was even touching his dick. Cas thrust directly into that sweet spot again and Dean bit his bottom lip to quiet himself. 

Dean opened his eyes again and one look at Cas' face, ravenous for him, proved to be the final straw. Dean came hard and fast. His back arched and his cock pulsed as wave after white wave fell on Castiel's stomach and chest. 

Cas wasn't far behind. As Dean felt his body squeezing around the cock in his ass, Cas' hips stuttered. Too weak to help much, Dean leaned his body forward and breathed hard against Cas' neck. "Come on, Cas."

One more jerky thrust and he felt Cas' warmth filling the condom.

Cas shifted his hands from Dean's hips back to his waist and waited for the other man to speak first. He was definitely out of his element here and afraid to make a wrong move. What does one say to the virtual stranger whose ass he just came in on a bathroom sink?

"Fuck Cas. You sure are full of surprises." Dean said with a chuckle into Cas' neck. Leaning up to kiss Cas slowly, Dean took a moment to hum his contentment.

Still unsure, Cas remained quiet.

Dean pushed back up to his knees and raised himself carefully off of Cas, climbing awkwardly off of the counter. Cas busied himself with removing the condom and locating the trash can. He heard Dean's clothes rustling behind him as he redressed and was startled by the sudden appearance of hands snaking around his waist from behind to help him tuck in and button up.

"So, that was pretty great, but someone's awfully quiet now," -words seemed to come easy for Dean.

"I have no reference for how to act in this situation." Cas turned to look questioningly at Dean, trying his best to make his tie lay straight.

"No reference, huh? You mean to tell me i'm the first dude you made come untouched in a public restroom?" Dean was smiling again and the walls that had started slowly going back up around Cas crumbled away. 

"Well, in this restroom at least."  
Cas grinned at the laugh his words pulled from Dean.

Dean glanced at his reflection in the mirror and must have been satisfied with what he saw there. He turned back to Cas with glasses in hand and walked up to the other man to place them carefully on his head. Kissing him soundly, he licked into Cas' mouth one last time. "Don't cheapen what we have, Cas, or you might not get a round two."

Reaching into the pocket of his slacks, Dean pulled out Cas' phone and quickly entered in his own number as a contact, shooting off a text to himself. 

"What do you say we ditch these losers and see what we can do with more than fifteen minutes?"

Dean returned to the table first and answered the questioning looks of his friends with a quick lie about someone getting locked out of the shop and Dean having to smooth things over with the alarm company. He dove right into finishing his now lukewarm food, suddenly very hungry. 

A few minutes later Cas slipped into his chair, claiming to have an upset stomach. Dean turned to him and asked very seriously if he thought it was something he ate, the picture of innocence.

The look on Cas' face was almost enough to make Dean blow his cover.

As Gabriel scraped the grill clean and chatted for a few minutes with his brother and his friends, Dean's party finished up and paid their check. A friendly round of "nice to meet yous" and "goodbyes" and they were gone. 

Less than ten minutes later and Cas was putting on his suit jacket and heading towards the door with Balthazar and Anna, with a promise to call Gabriel to make plans for the next weekend.

His friends walked him toward his car to say goodnight.

"I can't say that I am surprised, but really Cassie? You are the only person I know who could strike out when a perfectly good specimen is practically served to you on a plate. I should have sat beside that Adonis myself, at the very least I would be leaving here with a number."

"Leave him alone Balth. You know Cas isn't like that. When have you known him to show interest in anyone that he hasn't known for at least several months?... and he would never exchange numbers with a random guy, no matter how handsome. Cas needs more than a night of flirting to make a connection."

Cas ducked his head, in what his friends assumed was embarrassment, but was really to hide the smile that he couldn't hold back at just how wrong his friends turned out to be. He said his goodbyes quickly, with a promise that he already felt better and he would see them both at the office the next morning. As he slid behind the wheel of his Jetta, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Removing it, he quickly started the engine to let the cold vehicle begin to warm up before looking at the phone's screen.

 

Message: Dean W.

Received: You drive a foreign car? I can't believe I let you fuck me. ;)

 

_Cas huffed a laugh and typed out his reply:_

 

Sent: I'll have you know it is very fuel efficient.

Received: When we get to your place, I'll show you what a real car looks like. 

Sent: Does it have a spacious backseat?

Received: It's big enough.

Sent: Would you like to show me now instead?

Received: Hell Yeah.


End file.
